Intrigued
by Arithion
Summary: Fuji is intrigued… very intrigued by a certain orange haired, green eyed Lucky boy. [FujixSengoku]
1. Fascination

Title: Intrigued Author: Arithion  
  
Rating: G for this chapter, but it'll probably reach R at least Genre: Drama, Angst, Yaoi, Romance  
  
Pairing/Characters: will become FujiXSengoku Chapter: First (it was going to be a one shot *sigh* but it didn't work like that)  
  
Summary: Fuji is intrigued... very intrigued by a certain orange haird, green eyed Lucky boy. Warnings: Follows chapter 43 and 44 rather closely... will continue after the tournament, in the next chapter.  
  
Intrigued:  
  
Fascination  
  
Fuji watched the match, his eyes half closed, as usual. In the opening minutes of the match between Momo and 'Lucky' Sengoku, the Yamabuki regular had captured the prodigy's attention. Not because his orange hair and soft green eyes made him rather remarkable to look at, not because of his apparent easy going nature or natural tennis ability; but because if Fuji looked beneath the layers he could see the spark of a kindred spirit.  
  
And so, as the match progressed, Fuji looked. He saw the flicker of a pink tongue as the orange haired boy poked his tongue out at his opponent; he saw the laughing eyes that sparkled with a certain glee at having broken Momo. That was the key; something that Fuji could relate to. Although the prodigy liked to have a real reason for doing something like that... he could relate.  
  
All in all, Fuji found himself...intrigued.  
  
Everything the Yamabuki boy did, was geared at destroying his opponent. Perhpahs destroy was too strong a word and more something that Fuji liked to do on occasion, but for the moment it was an apt enough description. The red-head kept his opponents off balance by constantly cracking jokes, observing their skill, and then swooping in for the kill.  
  
~Lucky my arse...~ Fuji thought as he let his smile widen. There was nothing lucky about the boy. He was coldly calculating, with a cheeky smile that could almost rival Fuji's. Although Fuji was fairly sure that Sengoku wouldn't be the same off the court as he was on it, he was still, nevertheless ...definitely... fascinating.  
  
Intriguing... such an interesting word, and yet... so true for this set of circumstances.  
  
Fuji's eyes never left the form of their opponent. He watched as that small body, just a little taller than Fuji's own, launched itself into the air to deal Sengoku's secret weapon: the Kohou. It was fluid, graceful, and made Fuji just want to reach out and grab the boy... to find out what made him tick. Delicate fingers twitched slightly in Fuji's pockets, itching to touch... to feel... to know... to possess.  
  
It was a reaction he got when he found something that interested him. His natural inquisitiveness made him need to know more than he could readily see. Sometimes it felt like he was a hunter cornering his prey, but overall, he didn't mind that analogy. It was rather apt.  
  
When Momo broke that serve and returned it, Fuji held his breath slightly, wanting to see how the Yamabuki regular would deal with that circumstance. It was a deciding moment for Fuji. If the red-head himself broke over it, then Fuji's interest would wane. However, if he rallied himself to come back, Fuji was fairly certain that he wouldn't lose interest quickly at all.  
  
True to form, Sengoku didn't disappoint. He rallied, and came back to win the next two games... his ability to distinguish high-speed movement was obvious to Fuji. Body movement, it was called. It was even enough to make the prodigy open his eyes and voice his thoughts to his fellow teammates, all the while wondering just how to approach the other youth.  
  
~Sengoku Kiyosumi, you really are something, quite... unique~ thought Fuji, his smile widening once more. Syusuke liked unique things...especially ones he could get to know...and understand. Understanding was the key to unlocking each and every secret a person held, and secrets were best used to one's own advantage. Fuji smiled... not really paying attention to the match anymore. He knew Momoshiro's tenacity would probably win out against the Yamabuki senior in the long run.  
  
Sengoku definitely wasn't a prodigy. That was something obvious to Fuji from the very beginning. He was, however, talented. Through hard work, he had obviously developed a very distinguished style...and personality.  
  
Fuji was pulled out of his reverie by Momo's development. "Jack Knife..." He voiced his observation out loud, before sinking back to his own contemplations. His eyes continued to track the Yamabuki regular and his eyes widened slightly when he saw that the other boy was still able to use his serve. "It's Kohou..." slipped from his lips before he could stop it. Turquoise eyes widened as Momo Jack Knife returned it, and remained fixed on Sengoku as the racket fell from the red-head's fingers with the force of the return.  
  
There was surprise, disappointment and self-derision in those soft green depths, but it was quickly replaced by a sparkle and a smirk. Fuji knew that reaction all too well. He watched as an orange hair fell into the Yamabuki senior's eyes as he was obviously berated by his coach. The blush that crossed that freckled face, made Fuji smile a little more.  
  
The prodigy made a decision...and while the courts were being cleaned, and the others were giving Ryoma advice for the up and coming match...Fuji sought out the object of his interest.  
  
Hands in his pockets, he wandered over to where he could see the other boy lounging against a tree. The prodigy trod softly, making sure he didn't make a sound, but something must have given him away, because he didn't make it nearly as close as he would have liked to before Sengoku looked up. Nevertheless, Fuji let his smile shine full force, eyes crinkling in the way only he could. "Good match," was all he said, and waited for the other boy to answer him.  
  
The answer came, tone of voice light and carefree, cheeky smile in place. "It would have been better if I won, but I can't have luck all the time now, can I?" He laughed in that self-depreciating way.  
  
Fuji leaned against the same tree, to the side, his shoulder brushing Sengoku's lightly. "No, too true. Sometimes luck just runs out."  
  
Sengoku laughed again, a little less inhibited, perhaps more recklessly...Fuji couldn't tell, but the answer surprised the prodigy mildly.  
  
"My luck doesn't run out... I just brought the wrong dice today. I'll make it up next time." The laugh continued, before dying down into a chuckle. The redhead ran a hand through his hair, a rueful smile appearing on his face. "You were watching."  
  
Fuji didn't let his surprise show. Although he knew what the other boy meant, he feigned ignorance. "Of course I was watching. Momoshiro is my team-mate after all." He opened his turquoise eyes just a fraction to accent his smile.  
  
Fuji waited.  
  
Sengoku's smile didn't falter. It held that cheeky, knowing, secretive grin in it... the one that made Fuji just want to reach out again... the one that made his fingers itch. With a wink of one green eye, the Yamabuki regular changed the subject. "It's a shame. The playing order was strange today. I'm not sure what Banjii was thinking. I would have liked to play you."  
  
Fuji chuckled, detecting a slight undercurrent... an underlying meaning beneath those words...one he was satisfied by. "Ahh yes. The feeling is mutual. Perhaps... another day?"  
  
"Another day it is then." Sengoku held out a hand to shake, which Fuji took, shaking to seal the deal. Their hands lingered, perhaps a little longer than necessary, before each withdrew their own.  
  
Inclining his head so that his eyes were momentarily hidden. Sengoku raised his head again and spoke, soft green orbs sparkling with mischief. "A deal it is then. I'll hold you to it."  
  
The conversation was something that any passer by wouldn't have blinked at, but Fuji could read people, and was certain he was reading the other boy correctly. There were underlying innuendos in everything they both said. One feeding into the other...feeding off each other.  
  
Fuji glanced quickly at the courts, realising that Echizen would be playing soon and he would have to put in an appearance. Resisting the urge to sigh in exasperation, Fuji simply smiled at Sengoku, knowing that the other boy would understand what he meant with his next words.  
  
"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Fuji turned to go and join his team- mates, able to feel those smiling eyes watching his every move.  
  
With any 'luck' he'd be feeling them do a lot more, sooner rather than later.  
  
Fuji smiled.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Okies weee well *hugs* Sharon! Will get the rest out asap! 


	2. Unique

Title: Intrigued: Unique  
  
Author: Arithion  
  
Rating: PG13 for this chapter, but it'll probably reach R at least  
  
Genre: Drama, Angst, Yaoi, Romance  
  
Pairing/Characters: will become FujiXSengoku  
  
Chapter: Second (so much for the one shot /snicker  
  
Summary: Fuji is intrigued... very intrigued by a certain orange haired, green eyed Lucky boy.  
  
Warnings: I don't really think there are any for this chapter. It's the day after the Yamabuki match.  
  
Intrigued:  
  
Unique  
  
Sengoku Kiyosumi watched the match between Akustu and Echizen with complete disinterest. He found his eyes constantly wondering over to the Seigaku prodigy, and a slight crease of concentration passed over his face. Fuji had watched him for that entire match. Not just for a little while, but every shot, every play, every movement that he'd made. The Yamabuki senior had felt those piercing eyes on him every step of the way.  
  
Just what did it mean? That was the question the red-head had asked himself numerous times during and since the game. To top that off, he had no idea why Fuji had sought him out after the match. Well, that was a lie... and lying brought bad luck...which was one thing Sengoku didn't want. He really did know why Fuji sought him out, or at least he thought he did.  
  
It seemed that Fuji was interested, and although Sengoku would have liked to think that it was because of his tennis, he knew that it wasn't. Well, to be honest, he knew that tennis was a part of it, but Fuji's interest couldn't just be concerning that... at least not after the conversation they'd had.  
  
But when he really thought about it, what had their conversation really said? Not much on the surface, that was for sure. Sengoku prided himself in being able to read between the lines, and he was fairly certain he'd read well. He stretched, a little frustrated. All he knew was that he'd made a 'date' to play tennis with the prodigy... or at least to play with the prodigy. Kiyosumi wasn't too sure that he liked the implications of that conversation that weren't to do with tennis.  
  
So did he like those implications? His mind harped on every word they'd spoken, as his eyes tried to bore holes into Fuji Syusuke's back and see what true intentions the Seigaku regular had. It was to no avail, he had to rely on his own thoughts and deviations.  
  
He smirked... deviations indeed. Just what did Fuji Syusuke want from him... expect from him? He wondered if the other boy had clear intentions or if he was just waiting to see. In any case, Sengoku's interest was woken. It had been for a while, but then the Seigaku prodigy was of interest to anyone who played tennis in the region. Kiyosumi smiled. He was pretty sure that his own interest in Fuji... didn't just stem from tennis. The Yamabuki regular shrugged...his only need was for something... attractive. He smirked.  
  
Pushing himself away from the tree he was still leaning against, Sengoku made his way over to the courts, to watch the game more closely... and maybe, just maybe observe Fuji's reactions that little bit closer. After all, it never hurt to know your opponent. Luck liked having a little help occasionally.  
  
And Sengoku was nothing if not lucky.  
  
#*#  
  
Fuji smiled as Echizen dropped the last shot over the net. He'd expected as much from the boy that Tezuka had pinned the future hopes of Seigaku on. So it didn't really come as a surprise to him. The prodigy forced himself not to look around the courts, because he could feel those eyes still watching him...they had been for the majority of the game. It made him smile even more as he congratulated his team mate.  
  
Everyone began to make their way home or to wherever they were going, but Fuji headed back to the tree from earlier. His assumption proved correct. Sengoku was leaning against the same tree that he had been earlier that afternoon. But this time there was one difference.  
  
Sengoku Kiyosumi was looking directly at Fuji as the prodigy approached. People very rarely looked directly at Fuji.  
  
The look was thoughtful, curious and mischievous all rolled into one. And all it did was intrigue Fuji more. The sun was setting, its crimson rays reflecting off Sengoku's hair like red droplets of blood. Fuji smiled, a tinge of the predator leaking into it... maybe his imagination was a little too vivid, but he liked it that way. It let the imagery of the sunset run rampant in his mind. Just like the prodigy suddenly felt like losing his own control for once.  
  
Maybe he'd surprise himself.  
  
He approached the other boy, smile still fixed to his face, and stopped just short of Sengoku. Only a few inches separated them. "Now seems like an appropriate time..."  
  
Sengoku smiled. "Appropriate time ... to play? Tennis?"  
  
Fuji continued to smile, but opened his eyes slightly. "Why of course...unless..." and he closed the distance between them, "you don't want to anymore..." His voice had dropped to a whisper and he felt the warmth of his own breath echo off Sengoku's skin. Fuji was close enough to touch, to reach forward, to claim...but he needed a sign that it was welcome. Sadistic as he might sometimes be, Fuji wouldn't push himself on another.  
  
Sengoku's eyes fluttered closed. The breath he drew was shaky, and his cheeks coloured a pretty pink that clashed with his hair. Those green eyes opened and looked directly into Fuji's. Without wavering, his voice teasingly light, he spoke in a husky tone. "Oh, I'd like to play...but I've had enough of tennis for one day." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Did you have anything else in mind?"  
  
Fuji chuckled and leaned forward, his lips brushing the other boy's as he spoke. "I have many things in mind..."  
  
Any response by Sengoku was cut off as Fuji's lips pressed down on his own. The kiss was exploratory, curious... and yet needing. Gentle at first, probing...a light flick of Fuji's tongue over Sengoku's lips teased, before the prodigy pulled back to look into the taller boys eyes. All traces of Fuji's smile were gone, and his eyes held only a curious hunger...that burning need to know, to discover, to own.  
  
Kiyosumi felt like he was falling. The idle thought floated through his rather dazed mind, that it was no wonder Fuji didn't show his eyes often. He needed a permit for them, they were lethal. That look in those eyes brought him back to his senses quickly, but he still felt that if he drowned in them...he'd die happy.  
  
"Serious, Fuji?" Sengoku hadn't realised he was short of breath... and the words he spoke were barely audible.  
  
Fuji cocked his head to one side, bringing one hand up to brush briefly over the other boy's cheek. Turquoise eyes grew distant, before focusing on Sengoku once more with intensity. "Somewhat." He paused... as if deciding what to say. "You ... intrigue me..."  
  
The way Fuji spoke made Sengoku shiver involuntarily, and the red-head couldn't decide if the shiver was one of anticipation...or fear. All in all though, it didn't matter... it was exhilarating. If there was one thing Sengoku liked... it was excitement. Something in the back of his mind warned him about taking risks. But in that instant, in those eyes boring into his very soul, Sengoku decided that taking this one risk was worth it... or perhaps... being taken by this one risk was worth it.  
  
So Sengoku smiled at Fuji. "Intriguing is good. I can be lots of things..." the tone of his voice was suggestive, and so low, it vibrated, "but I think intriguing is one of the most flattering I've heard. I've been called a lot of things."  
  
Fuji laughed, his breath escaping in a light breeze, making Sengoku's bangs sway ever so slightly. "Oh, I bet you have..." He pushed orange hair out of the way of green eyes, studying the boy in front of him quizzically. The urge to know more, to feel more... to possess the one in front of him was stronger than Fuji had ever felt before. Perhaps it was because it was the first time he'd given into his itch.  
  
His lips once more brushing the Yamabuki regular's, Fuji spoke, his voice a low husky tenor. "Personally, I'd prefer to hear you call out..."  
  
The kiss this time was challenging, demanding, and yet controlling. Fuji led; one hand next to Sengoku's head, the other clutching through the bright orange mess of hair to make sure those lips didn't escape him.  
  
But the other boy had no intention of pulling away; in fact, he opened his lips welcoming Fuji into his mouth. A soft moan escaped each of them, as Fuji pushed himself against the Yamabuki regular. The bark was hard against Sengoku's back, but he didn't care. There was a fire in his groin, a need...and maybe the sliver of realisation, which he pushed to the back of his mind... not yet ready to deal with it.  
  
Fuji's fingers gripped the other boy's head firmly, leaving no room to breathe, as if trying to devour him. His fingers touched the harsh bark, and slowly wandered down to touch Sengoku's shoulder. He held tightly, pushing himself against the other boy, trying to feel every part of him, as if he wanted to merge with him. The need was greater, almost insatiable now that he had finally given himself free reign.  
  
Fuji almost scared himself... just not quite. Instead, he grinned into the kiss, his tongue still mapping out every crevice in Sengoku's mouth. The prodigy could feel the other boy struggling for breath, as he was for his own, and still he persisted in the kiss.  
  
When he finally broke away, they both drew gasping breaths to fill depleted supplies, their heated gazes not leaving another for even an instant. Their breathing calmed a little, that heightened state of dizziness falling away, the clouded eyes clearing slowly of their lust.  
  
Sengoku smirked. "Interesting tennis..."  
  
Fuji chuckled. "Just a different way to play..." He pushed fawny bangs out of his eyes, and looked up to meet the green depths looking at him curiously. "Still on for that match?"  
  
The Yamabuki senior looked slightly taken aback, but covered it well. "Sure. Name the place and the time."  
  
"Tomorrow, after training, street courts."  
  
Sengoku smiled readily, winking at Fuji. "Be sure to bring your racket and the balls."  
  
Turquoise eyes sparkled with mirth... and something else that Sengoku couldn't quite define. "Ahhh, definitely. The balls..."  
  
A gentle blush covered Kiyosumi's cheeks briefly before he recovered. "I'll bring the refreshments." He picked up his bags and slung them over his shoulder. Fuji's next words made him look up, once more in surprise.  
  
"Don't forget the dessert..."  
  
Sengoku grinned, a thousand different thoughts flitting through his head. "Of course! It's my favourite part of any meal." He made sure he accented the phrasing as suggestively as possible. Not waiting for a reply, he cheekily blew a kiss to the smiling prodigy, turned and left.  
  
Fuji smiled as he watched Sengoku walk away, but it was a reckless smile, full of danger and excitement at something new. New things always interested him... they always made him want more.  
  
Oh, and how he wanted more.  
  
~~**~~ 


	3. Distraction

Title: Intrigued: Distraction  
  
Author: Arithion  
  
Rating: This chapter is G-PG. The overall story is R  
  
Genre: Drama, Angst, Yaoi, Romance  
  
Pairing/Characters: FujixSengoku  
  
Chapter: Third  
  
Summary: Fuji is intrigued... very intrigued by a certain orange haired, green eyed Lucky boy.  
  
Warnings: I don't really think there are any for this chapter. It's the day after the Yamabuki match.  
  
Notes: Big glomp to Mal for giving a beta and hugs to zerotwofan hope you enjoy it.  
  
Intrigued:  
  
Distraction  
  
It was all Sengoku could do the next day, to remember to get out different books each time the bell rang. His mind was distracted. Thoughts of Fuji swam through his head. No, not in a romantic, deeply in love way, because Sengoku wasn't like that. He liked to have fun, and milk situations for all they were worth. It was very rare that he actually got serious.  
  
The thing was that he couldn't help wondering if he had bitten off more than he'd be able to chew. Hell, had he even bitten off anything at all, or was the prodigy just teasing him for the hell of it? It was frustrating, annoying and yet so damn exhilarating that the Yamabuki regular just couldn't help smiling.  
  
Anticipation made him restless, wanting the day to be over so that he could go to the street courts. The fact that he wasn't actually sure what Fuji's intentions were didn't unsettle him. Quite the opposite, it aroused his curiosity even more... and perhaps something else he wasn't really willing to admit.  
  
He hadn't expected the prodigy to ask for a tennis match, at least not after the kiss they'd shared. Sengoku wasn't even sure if he'd stand a chance against the other boy...well as long as Fuji was thinking of playing half seriously anyway. Which, really, was another thing...  
  
Fuji Syusuke's reputation.  
  
It was formidable. He was as gifted as they came where tennis was concerned, and almost any other sport or academic subject in existence. That lazy smile that adorned his face ninety-five percent of the time hid a lethal set of eyes that could make you wish that you hadn't been born, as much as they could make you melt into a soppy puddle of goo. Sengoku had never experienced the former look, but the second had rendered him useless the previous afternoon.  
  
Everything about the prodigy tempted Sengoku.  
  
He was tempted to get to know the other boy, he was tempted to indulge in the fantasies running around in his head about Fuji, and he was temped to rise to the challenge he could feel from the other boy every time their eyes met. Of course, there was also the mild temptation to run like hell and never look back, but Sengoku was successfully ignoring that one. A challenge was good, danger was better... and he could see both in any sort of relationship with Fuji Syusuke.  
  
The bell rang, signalling the end of the day, and thereby the start of tennis practice. For once the orange haired teen didn't feel like attending, but he trudged to the courts anyway. His mind chose to focus on other things... intermingled with tennis as they were.  
  
#*#  
  
Fuji rarely let anything distract him, but exceptions had to be made for extraordinary circumstances. It was also very rare for Fuji to be intrigued by something for any length of time. Nearing twenty-four hours was almost a record for him.  
  
Not that his school work suffered, nor his countenance. He simply woke up the bored part of his brain and made it think for once. Fuji liked challenges, and although Sengoku didn't seem to be a challenge for him in the true sense of the word, he was still intriguing. Despite the apparent mutual attraction the red-head felt for him, Fuji couldn't read the other boy properly.  
  
It was something that in all his short years of life, Fuji hadn't encountered before. Hell, he could even read Tezuka's moods, and that was like trying to wring blood from a stone. Now it wasn't that he couldn't read the other boy at all, it was simply that Sengoku's moods seemed to swing in a way that was difficult for Fuji to keep in time with. There was a factor of the unpredictable around the other youth that made Fuji fairly certain that he'd be interesting for at least a little while longer.  
  
He was happy with that. Things tended to get so boring so fast...  
  
That feeling stole over him again, and he briefly remembered the feeling of the other boy's mouth and body against his own. His eyes narrowed to slits of turquoise, his mind contemplating the coming afternoon. It was going to prove ... interesting at the very least. He wondered just what Sengoku was thinking.  
  
Fuji drew patterns with his finger on his desk, before turning to look out the window. He found himself curious to know just how long this distraction would last. For once he yearned for something, anything to just hold his attention for longer than usual, because sometimes... sometimes he just got lonely.  
  
The bell sounded shrilly, and Fuji shook his head to clear it of those melancholy thoughts. It was an area he usually avoided, considering that one could get far too sunk in those feelings if one wasn't careful. Occasional indulgence wasn't too bad though... was it?  
  
He pushed himself out of his seat, absently grabbing his bag before heading towards the tennis courts, not even hearing Eiji cry after him to wait up. It wasn't until he was in the locker room that his red headed friend caught up to him, pulling on his shoulder with exasperation. Fuji just turned, smile in place to listen to the admonishment from his best friend.  
  
"Fuji! You didn't wait for me. You always wait for me after that class. Are you feeling okay?" Eiji's eyes were full of concern for his friend, and it made Fuji almost guilty for making him worry, but not quite. There was rarely anything that Fuji ever actually felt guilty over.  
  
"I'm fine..." His smile worked on most people, and yet Eiji still looked at him as if not quite convinced. It made Fuji wonder when he'd stepped over that barrier and allowed someone to get close enough to question his constant sincerity. The point was that they could, not that it didn't matter that he was rarely sincere about anything. He shrugged a little and narrowed his eyes, opening them slightly. "Really, I am fine."  
  
Eiji took the hint and laughed as he moved away to get ready for training. "I know, Fuji. I got that the first time you said it. Though, you know, being so insistent might make me think you're trying too hard!"  
  
Fuji looked on as the red-head laughed once more and bounded out of the changing room with that tireless energy he possessed. Well, tireless depending on the circumstances Fuji speculated.  
  
His thoughts were scattered, he wondered just how long training was going to seem that day. For the first time in a long time, he could hardly wait for it to be over.  
  
The practice passed in a blur for the prodigy. For all his lack of attention, he played with his usual style; that is, with the slightly distracted edge that spoke of someone not playing with their heart in it. Nothing anyone said really reached his ears, he was far more concerned with other things.  
  
His thoughts swam around the Yamabuki senior. He remembered the fluid grace that could move the other's body when he played tennis, the changes in expression that were subtly obvious, and then only if you were looking really hard. Everything about Sengoku screamed out to Fuji, for him to get to know, to understand ... and to consume.  
  
He maintained his smile, flashing it in the direction of any voice he heard. Practice couldn't be over soon enough for him, and he was the first one out of the locker room, waving an absent goodbye to the other regulars as he left.  
  
If he noticed their curious stares... he gave no outward sign of caring.  
  
#*#  
  
Sengoku's thoughts flitted around in his head, from one thing to another, never staying in the same place for long. Not that he'd ever admit to being a little nervous, no, he was just excited about the prospect of playing a match with Fuji. That was definitely it! Though his brain had other ideas and immediately seized on the prospect of a match, throwing him visuals he didn't really need.  
  
Well, he didn't really need them, but that didn't mean he couldn't work with them. Kiyosumi grinned, and made his way to the courts. He idly wondered why they were meeting there, it was such a public place, and there was only one court. To make matters more confusing that court usually only hosted doubles.  
  
He didn't have to wait for long. Smile affixed to his face, and green eyes open wide, he watched Fuji approach, wondering idly if the prodigy knew how gracefully he moved. It was almost addictive to watch... but then...it appeared almost everything about the other boy was addictive.  
  
Syusuke stopped just short of reaching Sengoku, and dropped his bag from his shoulder. "You're early." The statement was simply that, no question in it at all.  
  
Sengoku smiled, his sunny confidence enhancing his bright eyes. "That's subjective. I'm here, as soon as I could be." He had to stop himself from cringing in hindsight at the realisation of how eager that sounded.  
  
Fuji didn't seem to have missed it either. "As soon as you could be? Interesting..."  
  
The red-head shrugged off the anticipatory shiver that those words sent down his spine and grinned cheekily. "So... were we planning on playing doubles?"  
  
Fuji cocked his head to one side, opening his eyes slightly, the question obvious without the need to speak.  
  
"You know? They play doubles here. If you win, then you keep the court, until someone beats you."  
  
The prodigy's smile widened. "How... annoying."  
  
Sengoku didn't let the fact that the response confused him show on his face. "You didn't know?"  
  
Fuji shook his head. "No. I've never played street tennis before." He leaned down in one smooth movement and picked his bag back up, and for a fleeting moment Kiyosumi thought Fuji was going to leave, but the Seigaku regular simply turned around while speaking. "We'll just have to go somewhere else then." And he started to walk away, with a lazy motion of one hand, beckoning Sengoku to follow.  
  
Having no idea where Fuji was headed didn't stop the red-head in any way, shape or form. His grin widened and he took a couple of running steps to catch up to the other boy, and fell into step beside him.  
  
Fuji's eyes were fixed on the path in front of him, his lips curved in that secretive smile that promised so much and revealed so little. It was a smile that made Sengoku want to stun the other boy, to make him do something other than smile or stare intently. He wanted to make those lips curl up in surprise, or to make those eyes widen in shock... just so they would divulge a little more about the enigmatic prodigy.  
  
Sengoku hadn't been entirely sure that they would be playing tennis, but apparently that was what Fuji had in mind. Although it wasn't uncomfortable, their journey was spent in silence. It surprised the red- head somewhat when they walked underneath the overpass. He hadn't known there was a tennis court there. His eyes scanned the area. The courts were obviously taken care of, just not to the standard of the street courts or the courts he was used to playing on.  
  
There was an air of abandonment about them that made him wonder just why the courts were there. He didn't wonder for long though. Fuji began to take off his jacket, flexing muscles in the process, obviously testing them for warmth. Sengoku absently removed his own, eyes trained on Fuji's slender form. It made the Yamabuki regular question just how Fuji could play the way he did considering how delicate he appeared to be.  
  
As if Fuji could hear the thoughts in the other boy's head, he turned to face Sengoku with that smile. "Appearances can be deceiving. Shall we play?"  
  
Kiyosumi laughed, bouncing on the balls of his feet to rewarm his muscles again. "Oh, yes... I'd love to /play/." For a brief instant there was an almost predatory gleam to the smile on Fuji's face. Sengoku decided he liked it. "So... what does the winner get?"  
  
Fuji laughed... the sound reverberated around the court, making the other boy shudder. "You don't need to worry about that..."  
  
Sengoku raised an eyebrow from the other side of the court and spoke with a teasing lilt. "Oh, I don't, do I?"  
  
"No, you don't." Fuji's serve sped past the Yamabuki regular, leaving a breeze that made his orange bangs sway. Startled soft green eyes focused on Fuji's no longer smiling face, when the prodigy's smooth voice spoke. "I always get what I want."  
  
~~**~~ 


	4. Twilight

Title: Intrigued: Twilight  
  
Author: Arithion  
  
Rating: This chapter is PG13. The overall story is R  
  
Genre: Drama, Angst, Yaoi, Romance  
  
Pairing/Characters: FujixSengoku  
  
Chapter: Four  
  
Summary: Fuji is intrigued... very intrigued by a certain orange haired, green eyed Lucky boy.  
  
Warnings: Snogging dost occur in this chapter!  
  
Notes: Big glomp to Mal for giving a beta and hugs to zerotwofan hope you enjoy it.  
  
Intrigued:  
  
Twilight  
  
The light was fading, but the grin on Sengoku's face only grew brighter. Fuji was right... the prodigy was definitely going to win. The Yamabuki regular realised that with his first serve in the second game...when Fuji returned his Kohou. Nevertheless, Kiyosumi wasn't about to give up without a fight. And in the process, he wanted to give Fuji Syusuke hell, purely because he could... and it was fun.  
  
When the next return of Sengoku's serve came, he managed to get to the ball, just not to return it accurately. His flippant reply seemed to spark something in the prodigy's eyes that sent a tingle, yet again, down the red- head's spine. "Ooops! That hit was a little off. Might have to try harder next time." And he laughed. Oh, yes, he was definitely skating on thin ice, he knew it and he revelled in it.  
  
That feeling of danger translated into one of fun for him. He enjoyed the feeling he got when those turquoise eyes came to rest on him, however brief a time it may be. They were full of questions, challenges, and promises that whispered themselves to Sengoku only to fade into others before he could quite grasp them. There was something else in those eyes... something darker, threatening to pull him in. He'd never been so tempted in his life to just jump without looking.  
  
The match fell into a blur for him. With every stroke of the racket he felt like Fuji was seeing into him, seeing through him. It made Sengoku wary... and yet somehow... exhilarated. Every impact of the ball throbbed along his arm, heightening the vibrations his mind was already sending through his body. He played like he'd never played before...letting the tennis breath life into him...sustain him. He wouldn't recall later any of the comments he uttered, for they were not the center of his attention.  
  
Those eyes focused on him all too frequently for a game of tennis, but he didn't care. Sengoku lost track of the points and lost track of the games. He concentrated on making Fuji's expression change, because that was a challenge in and of itself. The smile disappeared a couple of times, followed closely by wide eyed shock for all of a split second. The Yamabuki Senior chalked those points up as his own, regardless of how the play panned out.  
  
In his own little way, Sengoku was winning... at least, winning the game he was playing.  
  
#*#  
  
Fuji placed every shot with care, wanting to see how far he could push the other boy, needing to know just how much of a challenge Sengoku really would be for him. He knew it was somewhat absurd to use tennis as the measuring stick, but it was what Fuji understood well, and it would have to do for a start.  
  
Didn't everything need a starting place? Very few things existed in a continuous circle, and therefore most things had to begin somewhere, evolve and end at another stage. Fuji was curious to know just what stage this was at.  
  
One game up already, Fuji returned Sengoku's first serve accurately, which was something the other boy obviously wasn't expecting. It made Fuji smirk, and after that he found himself lending an inordinate amount of time to watching the other boy while they played.  
  
The flippant comment from the other player startled Fuji out of his thoughts for a second, and he almost scowled at the other boy. That attitude, the stance... the entire way that Sengoku's personality oozed from every pore of his body, made Fuji want to reach out and claim it. Fuji didn't understand that kind of person. He could see no clear motives for anything, could derive no apparent reason for the way the Yamabuki senior held himself, or for that smile that showed so much... and yet nothing at all.  
  
Every time he looked at the orange haired boy, Fuji saw a glimpse of something else. Sengoku became easier to see, and yet harder to define with every minute that passed. More and more pieces of the other boy's personality fell into the prodigy's lap, and yet... he couldn't piece them together. It made him long to fit them together just so he could be the one who had. Just so he could be the one with the key to break it all apart again.  
  
In the back of his mind, Fuji kept track of the score, but his foremost thoughts were focused on many other things. He watched the way Sengoku moved when he chased the ball, the expressions that flitted over his face and the way he could follow motion so easily.  
  
The Yamabuki teenager surprised Fuji more than once by reaching a shot that Fuji hadn't expected him to get, or by placing a shot that Fuji hadn't seen coming. It was by no means an easy match, and that made Fuji think perhaps more than anything else. This person could bring him to put an effort into his game. Granted, it wasn't the full blown out effort that Fuji needed to use against a certain captain, but it was significant effort nevertheless.  
  
There was much more to Sengoku than met the eyes. Fuji knew he hadn't been wrong in that assumption, and it pleased him. He wasn't in the habit of wasting his time with things that held no interest value. The Yamabuki regular smiled up at Fuji, meeting his eyes briefly. There was a challenge in them, something that told the prodigy that despite the score, Sengoku didn't feel like he was losing.  
  
And that just made Fuji's smile widen.  
  
He made the Yamabuki regular work hard for every point he won. Still, the match wasn't as easy as Fuji would have thought, or expected. He smiled, eyes open wide. Things were proving interesting. A couple of shots elicited smart assed remarks from the orange haired boy, only to be ignored by the prodigy in favour of finishing the match.  
  
Match point found Fuji with a sheen of sweat covering his body and a wide grin on his face. He turned it into a smirk and let his eyes briefly connect with Sengoku's. Raising his hand in a mock salute, Fuji brought it down and, spinning the ball, let it fall. An underarm sweep picked the ball up and hammered it over the net.  
  
He could see Sengoku laughing before he blinked with astonishment on his face, as the ball turned invisible. The orange head turned sharply in the direction of the ball, but a split second before it bounced on the ground. It made Fuji realise just how well Sengoku could track movement. Green eyes whirled back to look at Fuji, questions alive in them. But the prodigy just continued to smile that knowing smile.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" there was excitement mixed with disbelief in Sengoku's voice.  
  
Fuji chuckled softly. "Ahhh. That was 6 : 3 I believe. Set and match are mine."  
  
Kiyosumi seemed somewhat distracted by the now still ball. "But, the ... ball..." He cocked his head to one side and grinned suddenly pulling himself back together. "Set and match are yours?" He approached the net, standing with his body flush against it. His voice lowered, a husky undertone entering it. "And just what does the winner get?"  
  
Syusuke seemed absorbed in adjusting his strings as he slowly approached the net too. When he reached it, turquoise eyes opened and gazed at Sengoku with an intensity that made the taller boy's alarms sound. Yet he returned the stare, with one filled with promises whispered on the night air if only Fuji would listen.  
  
The prodigy was now standing just inches away from Sengoku, his body close enough to feel the warmth vibrating from him. When he spoke, Sengoku had to strain to hear the words, they were so soft... as if floating on the light breeze that made their hair almost dance in it.  
  
"The winner gets... what he wants..."  
  
Warm breath reached Sengoku's face, brushing over it in something akin to a caress. His eyes fluttered closed briefly, but opened straight away when he felt that warmth recede. He tracked the prodigy's back as he made his way over to their bags to replace his tennis racket, but Sengoku stayed where he was. Not sure what Fuji's game was, the Yamabuki senior was definitely not going to make anything easy on him.  
  
Fuji turned around, the smile gone from his face...eyes holding a level of seriousness that spoke of a hunger Sengoku didn't know if he should encourage. But damned if he didn't want to. Each step the prodigy took towards him left less of a chance for Sengoku to back out of the game. His decision made, he looked in those eyes, letting himself be swept away to the extent that he barely registered when it was that Fuji stopped in front of him... the net no longer in the way.  
  
The red-head blinked as Fuji lowered his eyes and gently took the racket out of his hands...letting it clatter to the ground. Sengoku swallowed shallowly, feeling the presence of the prodigy acutely. Teasing lilt in place, he fought to keep his concentration to maintain his end of the court. "The winner takes it all, eh?" His voice came out low...huskier than he would have thought.  
  
Fuji chuckled dryly, sending shivers shooting up Kiyosumi's spine. "Since you're offering..."  
  
One hand worked its way around the back of Sengoku's head, gently massaging where it met his neck, as the other hand came to rest lightly on his hip. The Yamabuki regular absently noticed that it had gotten rather dark, before breath whispered over his cheek when Fuji spoke to him.  
  
"Are you offering?" There was weight to those words... as if they were extremely important. Fuji was giving Sengoku one more exit... one more chance to change his mind.  
  
But where would the fun be in backing out? The smile that spread over Sengoku's face was alluring...inviting...but still hiding so much. Neither of them were about to give the other any leverage over himself. It made the game all the more tangible...all the more potent.  
  
Instead of answering verbally, Sengoku moved his lips just that fraction needed to brush Fuji's own slightly parted ones and breathed into his mouth as their lips touched. "Yes..."  
  
Fuji needed no further encouragement. His tongue flicked out, caressing Sengoku's bottom lip, before pushing inside. The kiss sought, on both sides... feeling out more than just each other's mouths. They reacted to each other, bodies pressing closer together as the kiss deepened. Sengoku's hands gripped lightly on either side of Fuji's shirt, while the prodigy held Kiyosumi's face with his hands, as if making sure that he wouldn't escape. They grew short of breath, pulling away but briefly to breathe, before closing the distance once more.  
  
Syusuke's hunger took over, and he barely kept it in check. His grip tightened and slipped down to hold Sengoku's arms to his sides while he sought out the red-head's mouth once more. He could feel the slightly taller boy shudder under his hold and smiled into the kiss. His lips moved to the side, nipping a trail down to the other boy's neck, causing Kiyosumi to lean further into him. One arm slipped to Sengoku's back, holding him close as Fuji reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  
  
A loud gasp escaped the Yamabuki senior as Fuji bit down, quickly covering the sting with a plethora of kisses. Another groan made Fuji chuckle a little, as he realised he was supporting most of Sengoku's weight on his own slender frame.  
  
Pulling away slightly, Fuji looked at Kiyosumi. His head was thrown back, waves of orange hair blowing gently in the breeze, lips slightly swollen, and a look of pure dazed lust on his face. Fuji's eyes narrowed slightly... wondering...contemplating.  
  
Slowly, Sengoku seemed to realise that Fuji was watching him. He smiled a lazy smile at the prodigy and raised his unconfined hand to his neck, placing it gingerly where Fuji had bitten. The smile changed...becoming slightly calculating, but mostly tempting.  
  
It made Syusuke smile too. "You're kissing a boy."  
  
Sengoku raised an eyebrow. "I noticed that..."  
  
Fuji chuckled, grip still remaining firm. "I seem to remember you drooling after the girls in our tennis club..." There was no mirth in those turquoise eyes, only a wariness that was almost painful after the intensity of that kiss.  
  
The Yamabuki regular shrugged slightly, soft green eyes catching Fuji's and holding the gaze there. "I like attractive people... people who... attract me. Girls just usually seem to be... attractive. It doesn't mean they're all that attract me."  
  
Fuji blinked, as if digesting the words. The corners of his mouth twitched a little – a ghost of a smile. "Attract ...Are you a magnet?"  
  
Sengoku laughed. A deep sound, that vibrated pleasantly against Fuji's body. "Like I said...I can be many things." He leaned towards Fuji, resting his forehead against the prodigy's. His voice was soft as he spoke. "Wouldn't it be more fun to find out for yourself?"  
  
A small chuckle escaped the prodigy and he only muttered one barely audible word before honing in on a kiss once more. "Definitely." 


End file.
